Shifting Gears
by yourveryownocturne
Summary: The king receives a visitor in the wee hours of the morning prior to his rematch with the only man who had dared defeat him. Derp!Kingcrabshipping oneshot.


This is the first time I've ever written anything so derpy. Done as a collaboration of sorts with user Mermaids, who wrote an equally derpy kingcrab oneshot from Yusei's perspective.

What have I done.

* * *

"King! King! King! King!"

King of Card Games on Motorcycles Jack Atlas was having the dream again. Yes, the clichéd dream in which the entire Neo Domino population chanted his name endlessly. That one. Although it was odd that Jack should be having this dream, as it was a one that had already come true. Since Jeager, a creepy little clown man sent by the Public Maintenance Department, had sought Jack in the slums of Satellite to offer him the ultimate dream of ruling Neo Domino as King, his life had transformed from one of poverty and riff raff into one of luxury and adoration.

But there was always this dream. As though it was a dream that had not yet come true, could never come true, so it resigned itself to existing only in the subconscious of the man who could never doubt himself.

Eyes flew open at the sound of a rattling doorknob. Jack glanced at the clock on his nightstand. The neon numbers pierced the darkness enshrouding the room. 2:50 am.

A tall figure quietly entered the room.

Jack turned towards the doorway.

"Who is it?" he boomed.

As the figure took several steps into the room, Jack guessed the identity of his visitor before it was revealed by the light. The soft squeaking of well-worn boots, the determined footsteps of a man with a purpose.

The man stepped into the corner, illuminated by the artificial glow of a sleepless city creaking in through the window.

Jack sat up.

"Yusei."

The figure made eye contact briefly, expression unchanging.

"Hello, Jack."

Masked by darkness, Jack blinked several times in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

Yusei leaned against the wall, hands in pockets, eyes on the floor.

"I wanted to talk to you before we duel tomorrow."

Jack's eyes narrowed, glinting amethyst in the dim light.

"But why three in the morning? How did you get past security?"

"You'll find the answer to the first question in the answer to the second."

Jack's facial muscles relaxed slightly, forming a ghost of a smile.

"Right."

Yusei sighed and scuffed the ground with his toe.

"Jack, you should know that I never wanted this. I never wanted to face you in front of thousands of people. Not like this. It seems that everyone who's ever dueled you has done so with selfish motives. For glory. For power. For the license to say they defeated the king. But you've known me long enough that my intentions should be clear. I fight for my friends, for my cards, and for the promise of a better tomorrow. If that comes at the price of racing you on a motorcycle whilst defeating you in a children's card game, then so be it."

As he scrutinized his friend-turned-rival standing mere feet away from his bed, Jack realized in one respect how his life as King fell short. He discovered now that he was utterly alone. Out of thousands upon thousands of admirers, there was none he could call "friend." As Yusei stood pensively across from him, hair gently brushing his face, indigo eyes exploring purple, Jack was struck with the notion that he was in fact unequivocally lonely.

Jack's eyes scanned the other's tall frame, composed with silent grace in the glow of the city masquerading as moonlight. Beneath the stiff jacket and stained pants lay impressive muscles, well-toned by hours poured into the maintenance of his d-wheel. The image of Yusei straddling his motorcycle flitted unwittingly through Jack's mind.

He turned away from Yusei before the other could detect any escaped indication of desire.

Yusei remained seductively silent, bedroom eyes boring holes through Jack's, chiseled muscles muttering promises of heated aggression. Gripped by the crazed impulse of three a.m., Jack found himself unable to shake the image.

Finally he spoke.

"I know, Yusei. Better than anyone. You don't have to justify yourself to me."

Yusei's eyes sparkled in the misplaced city glow. He was an endearing anomaly, a commoner in the palace, a piece of garbage that had floated in on the winds of fate. His face was relaxed in a rare state of peace, his guard lowered in the presence of an old friend doubled with the vulnerability of the early morning. He shifted his body weight slightly to one foot, boot squeaking softly, scarcely audible to anyone but Jack. His figure spoke sweet melodies as it rested broodingly against the wall. He whispered tendrils of desire across the room to the figure in bed, who reciprocated with undulating waves of longing. Their back and forth was interrupted by a car alarm sounded in the distance, forcing them both back to the topic at hand.

"What are you really doing here, Yusei?" Jack asked quietly.

The other responded in silence against the backdrop of the large, unadorned bedroom. His eyes drifted to the window, reflecting in the urban glow Jack had come to know all too well. Yusei lifted himself from the wall and ambled towards the window, where he continued his silent game of seduction. By turning away from Jack, Yusei bestowed upon him the unabashed pleasure of gaping at his fine ass.

All Jack could think was "hot damn."

"Oi, Yusei," he snapped. Jack wasn't used to waiting, having been waited upon as long as he had. Instant gratification was his lifestyle. And now, on the sublime brink of late night and early morning, Jack wanted Yusei to instantly gratify him.

Yusei turned slightly to make heated eye contact. The corner of his mouth turned up as much as his characteristic solemnity would allow, sensing the other's endearing impatience.

"Yes, King?" he teased.

And then Jack turned to Yusei and said, "Come over here and kick my engines into overdrive."

* * *

Yes okay so this entire thing was in fact a vehicle for this line from BBT Abridged. YOU WIN.


End file.
